


Revenge

by Kereng



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereng/pseuds/Kereng
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Revenge**

**by:** Kerry

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance   
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** I don't own `em.  
**Summary:** 5th in the Banter and Bets series  
**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to `"Bellowed Out", "Husky", "Cracked" and "Revealed" and you need to read them for this to make sense.  Many, many thanks for all the feedback for that fic; it's greatly appreciated. I should probably point out that the time-setting for this is Season 4, while Sam is on his leave of absence.

"Hey, CJ," Josh greeted as he entered the West Wing, returning from his mini-vacation with Donna in Vermont. 

"Josh."  CJ did little more than acknowledge his presence. 

"Hey, CJ," Donna said brightly as she finally caught up with Josh; CJ nodded but remained silent.  Donna turned to Josh as the three walked towards their offices.  "Thanks for waiting while I parked the car and then walking me in, Josh," she said wryly. 

"Donna, you were trying to reverse park, I know how long that takes you women; I do have a country to run, you know, can't stand around waiting on you all day." 

His retort earned him glares from both CJ and Donna and he shrugged his shoulders, giving them an `I couldn't help it' look. 

"So, how was your vacation, CJ?" Josh asked cheerily while they walked. 

"Fine," she replied sharply. 

Josh and Donna exchanged a glance before Donna asked, "Did you manage to finish your decorating?" 

"Yes."  Her answer was again sharp and she didn't say goodbye when they reached Josh's office and bullpen area, she just strode down the corridor to her own office. 

"What's up with her?" Josh asked Donna. 

"I was going to ask you that," she replied, following him into his office, closing the door and hanging her coat on his rack.  "Did you say something to piss her off before I arrived?" she accused with a smirk. 

"No."  He scowled at her but couldn't hold it, letting his lips curve into a smile.  "I only arrived a few seconds before you.  Hey, how'd you park so fast anyway, did you just push the other car out of the way or something?  Or, did someone come out and help you?"  He wasn't even trying to hide his smirk and Donna raised her eyebrows. 

"Josh, you do realize that I drove us to work this morning, don't you?  You also realize that if you keep up the smart remarks, you're gonna be walking home tonight?" 

He nodded, but then grinned at her.  "That's not a bad thing though; I can only handle so much of your driving and I think I've had my fill of it today already.  My knuckles can't get any whiter." 

"You're also going to be arriving home to an empty apartment if you keep going," she pointed out. 

His grin slipped a little but he recovered quickly.  "Nah, that won't happen, I know you can't stay away from me." 

"I wonder what's wrong with CJ?" Donna said, changing the subject after rolling her eyes at him. 

"I honestly have no idea, hence the reason *I* asked *you* in the first place." 

Donna was thoughtful for a moment and then spoke quietly, with worry in her tone.  "You don't think she's pissed about the wedding prank, do you?" 

"I doubt it," he replied.  "She knows it was a joke.  Anyway, I called Leo when we got back last night - CJ was in the office yesterday and Leo confessed to his part in the plan; she didn't give him a hard time about it...although, that might have been because the President was also there and owned up to his part in things, apparently he was very proud of himself." 

"Yeah, but, Josh, they just played a small part in the grand scheme of things; we were the major players." 

"And, my, how we played," Josh grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her.  Donna rolled her eyes again but matched his grin.  "Seriously, Donna, I don't think she's pissed at us.  But, even if she is, she'll get over it; don't worry about it." 

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go check your messages." 

"Hang on a sec," Josh said as she walked to the door.  His voice made her turn around and she saw that he had moved out from behind his desk and was now standing in front of her. 

"Josh?" 

"Welcome back to the mad, sorry, White House," he smiled.  Grabbing her left hand in his own, he placed his right hand behind her head and drew her towards him for a brief kiss.  "K, *now* you can go," he said as he released his hold on her. 

Donna shook her head and smiled as she turned, opened the door and left the office. 

* 

"She's definitely pissed at us," Josh announced as he returned from the morning Senior Staff meeting. 

"What?" Donna queried blankly, rising from her chair and following him into his office.  He motioned for her to close the door; she did so and took a seat in the visitor's chair.  "Who's pissed?" she asked. 

"CJ." 

"Because of the prank?" 

"Yeah, she's mad that we could do that to her, and she's even more mad that we managed to get her to convince Toby of the whole marriage thing." 

"How mad is she?" Donna asked hesitantly. 

"*Really* mad.  She says if we ever play another prank on her, she won't be responsible for her actions." 

"Wait, she realizes that I was an unwitting partner in all of this, right?" 

"What?!!  Donna, you were definitely not *unwitting*, you were very... witting," he stated firmly, waving his hands around. 

"Witting?" 

"Don't start," he warned through a smile.  "The point is, you knew all about the prank and were more than happy to go along with it." 

"But I didn't mastermind it," she pointed out.  "You came up with the initial idea, I just...helped fill in the details." 

"Donna, you were the one who suggested the flowers, which, by the way, I *still* don't think were really necessary to convince her." 

"Maybe they weren't," she conceded, "but I did appreciate them."  She was smirking and he rolled his eyes. 

"I *knew* you played me on that," he groused. 

"Whatever.  Anyway, what are we going to do about CJ?  Should we apologize?" 

"Apologize, me?"  He looked at her like she'd grown another head.  "Never!" he stated emphatically. 

"Typical.  So, what do we do?" 

"Nothing.  We'll just leave her, she'll come around eventually." 

"I should go and talk to her," Donna said quietly. 

"Donna, just leave it," he replied gently. 

"I can't, Josh.  She's my friend and I don't want her mad at me." 

"Okay, well, I'll talk to her then." 

"You?" she asked incredulously.  "Aren't you the one who got her mad at us in the first place?" 

"I'm pleading the 5th on that but, I know if *you* go and talk to her before me, I will end up getting blamed for the whole damn thing; therefore, *I* will talk to her." 

"You will be nice won't you?" 

"Of course, I'll be my usual `sweet as pecan pie' self." 

"Oh, God!" 

* 

"Did you talk to CJ?" Donna asked when she and Josh finally had a moment alone later in the day. 

"Yeah...well, I tried to." 

"Joooosh," Donna groaned.  "What did you do *now*?" 

"Nothing," he defended.  "She just...wasn't very...hospitable." 

"What does *that* mean?" 

"She, uh, threw me out of her office." 

"What?" Donna asked disbelievingly. 

"I'm telling you, she threw me out, bodily I might add.  She got up from her desk, grabbed me by the arm, dragged me to the door and pushed me out.  She then shut the door in my face when I turned around.  I was gonna storm back in but I thought that might make things worse." 

"I didn't think she'd be *that* mad at us." 

"Neither did I," Josh agreed, "but it turns out she is." 

"Can I go and talk to her now?" Donna asked pointedly. 

"Sure, knock yourself out." 

* 

"What did you say to CJ?" Josh asked as Donna drove them home, or rather, drove them to Josh's apartment. 

"Huh?"  She quickly glanced over to query him and then returned her eyes to the road. 

"CJ.  She's talking to me now and I assume you had something to do with that, so, what did you say to get her to talk to you in the first place?" 

"Nothing really, she was already talking to me.  I just kinda pointed out that she shouldn't let your stupid prank affect the Sisterhood." 

"Hey!" Josh exclaimed.  "Firstly, it wasn't just *my* prank; secondly, it wasn't *stupid*, it was remarkably well thought out and executed; and thirdly, how would it affect the Sisterhood?  I mean, if she was already talking to you, what's the problem?  Of course, I don't understand how she could have been talking to *you* but giving me the silent treatment, but then, I'll never understand women."  Donna punctuated his statement by slapping his arm.  "Ow," he grumbled. 

"You deserved it.  Now, to answer your points.  It was *your* prank, we've already established that.  I admit it wasn't entirely stupid, it was actually pretty funny and I know the President and Leo greatly appreciated it, however, CJ doesn't seem to agree with that point of view.  Lastly, CJ not talking to *you* would affect the Sisterhood because *I'd* get caught in the middle.  At the end of the day, I'd have to put you before my friendship with CJ, and I don't want to lose her friendship." 

"You'd put me first?" he asked with a lump in his throat; although there had never been real doubt in his mind, it was nice to hear it confirmed. 

"You know I would, Joshua," she replied softly, not taking her eyes from the road.  "Anyway, when you say that CJ's talking to you, is she just being civil or is she back to her usual self?" 

"She's pretty much back to normal, although, she did hit me when Leo mentioned the prank again." 

"She hit you?  Well, I'd say she's *definitely* back to normal." 

* 

"Hey, Sam!  How's it going?" 

"It's good, Josh.  I finally managed to catch you in the office, huh?" Sam asked. 

Josh switched to speakerphone, propped his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair.  Donna had closed the door after telling him Sam was on the phone, knowing that Josh was looking forward to catching up with him. 

"Yeah, sorry I've kept missing you.  Things have been pretty hectic around here recently.  CJ said you called the night of the Inauguration?" 

"Yeah, I did.  I managed to talk to her and Toby but she said you were busy...something about treading on Donna's toes on the dancefloor?" 

Josh could hear the grin in Sam's voice and he smiled.  "I'm a good dancer," he defended. 

"Yeah, whatever.  So, were you ever going to tell me about you and Donna?" Sam asked, with hurt evident in his tone. 

Josh dropped his feet to the floor and scrubbed a hand across his face.  "Of course I was, Sam.  I'm sorry you heard it from someone else first, it was CJ, right?"  Sam confirmed this and Josh continued.  "Yeah, well, I just didn't have time to talk to you before then.  If it makes you feel any better, Donna's already kicked my butt for it; she kept telling me to call you but I just never got around to it." 

"It's okay, Josh, I understand.  How are things going anyway?  I heard about your trip to Vermont after the Inauguration." 

"CJ again?" 

"Yeah, I called her the night you left, just after she had received a certain fax from you." 

"Really?" Josh suddenly became intrigued.  "How did she sound?  I mean, what did she tell you about the fax?" 

"She was okay I guess.  She seemed to find it pretty funny but she was pissed that you'd managed to get her to convince Toby; she wasn't looking forward to what he was going to say to her." 

"But she did find it funny?" Josh clarified. 

"Yeah, why?  Is she giving you a hard time?" 

"Kinda.  It's...I dunno I what it is actually." 

"Okay," Sam said, deciding it was time to change the subject before he got dragged into something he didn't want any part of.  "Hey, you didn't answer my question." 

"What question?" 

"About how things are going with you and Donna." 

"Oh, yeah, they're good...really good." 

"Yeah?  I'm happy for you, Josh.  I take it you're happy as well?" 

"Definitely," he confirmed with a smile.  "But, I don't really want to get into a discussion about me and Donna right now." 

"Why not?" Sam asked, obviously confused.  "It's not like I've heard much about it, don't you think it's time you filled me in on the details?" 

"No, `cos, firstly, we're not in High School, and secondly, there is every possibility that Donna is sitting at her desk right now listening to this conversation via her phone.  If she hears me praising her too much she's gonna get all conceited." 

"Right," Sam laughed.  "And you don't want *two* conceited, egotistical people in the relationship." 

"Hey!"  Josh tried to sound offended but couldn't help laughing.  "So, how are things going with the campaign anyway?" 

"Pretty good.  In fact, I just hired myself an assistant." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, she's great, like my own version of Donna.  Actually, I wanted to hire *Donna*, but for some reason, I didn't think she'd leave you.  I'm not gonna give up trying to persuade her though, you know, once I get back to D.C." 

"Well, good luck with that, Sam, but I think your first assessment is correct; she'll never leave me," Josh replied confidently.  "So, who did you hire?" 

"You really wanna know?" 

"Sam." 

"Okay, well, she's kinda cool -" 

"Cool?" Josh interrupted.  "Sam, you're not supposed to hire someone `cos they're *cool*, you hire them based on references and stuff." 

"Like you did with Donna you mean?" Sam asked mischievously. 

"Donna's different; she hired herself, I didn't get much of a choice." 

"True," Sam conceded. 

"So, you were saying...aside from her being *cool*, why else did you hire her?" 

"She talked me into it, she can debate with the best of them.  I mean it, Josh, I think she could give you a run for your money." 

"I seriously doubt that, Sam." 

"No, really, Josh.  She walked into my office and told me that I'd be crazy not to hire her.  I said I wasn't really looking for an actual assistant at the moment, you know, `cos there are plenty of volunteers in the office to help me out, but she put up a good fight and I gave in." 

"Well, it's not like she'd have to put up *that* good of a fight to get *you* to give in," Josh smirked. 

"Hey!" 

"Settle down, Sam.  Anyway, when do I get to meet this woman?  What's her name by the way?" 

"Well, that's the really cool thing, it's kinda why I gave in." 

"What?"  Josh was confused. 

"Her name's Donna." 

"What?!!!!"  Josh was glad that his feet were already on the floor otherwise he might have fallen off his chair.  "Her name's *Donna*?  You know, Sam, that's kinda freaky." 

"Yeah, it would be, wouldn't it?" 

"Wait, you mean..." 

"Yeah, her name's not Donna." 

"Sam!  That was for the crack about you being gullible?" he guessed. 

"Yep," Sam easily admitted. 

"Well, thanks.  So, what *is* her name?" 

"Sindy Conner.  And don't even start making cracks about *that*," Sam warned. 

"Huh?  Why would I?" 

"I know you, Josh.  You're probably sitting there right now thinking of jokes about her being named after a doll." 

"She's named after a doll?"  Josh really wasn't following Sam. 

"No, she's not, but her name's spelt the same way." 

"Huh?" 

"S I N D Y," Sam spelt out.  "You know, the Sindy doll; Barbie's rival." 

"Oh, it's spelt like that?  I figured it would start with a C."  Josh was silent for a moment and then, "So, does she look like the doll?  You know, blonde hair, long legs, big-" 

"Josh!  What did I just say?  No cracks about the doll." 

"But, Sam, it's too easy." 

"Josh, isn't *Donna* blonde, with long legs?" 

"Yeah, but that's...different.  Anyway," Josh rambled, trying to change the topic, "as I asked before, when am I going to meet her?" 

"You're not." 

"Why not?" 

"I don't think you two would get on," Sam muttered in a rush, before answering more clearly, "Anyway, I don't know if I'll bring her to D.C. with me if, *when* I win." 

"Why wouldn't you bring her?  You obviously think she's good, so what's the problem?"  Sam started to reply but Josh continued, "Also, why wouldn't we get on?" 

"I don't know if she'll want to move to D.C. and anyway, I might ask either Bonnie or Ginger to work for me there, if they want to." 

"And have them leave the White House...and Toby; you haven't got a hope in hell of that happening.  Now, answer my *other* question Sam; why wouldn't Sindy and I get on?" 

Sam let out a long sigh, trying to prepare himself for what he knew would happen next.  He'd known it would happen as soon as he had mentioned Sindy, but he couldn't exactly hide the fact that he had hired an assistant and had instead decided to take the bull by the horns; now, he wasn't so sure he was ready. 

"Sam?" Josh prompted. 

"Huh, oh, yeah.  Uh..." Sam stalled.  He took his phone off speakerphone, bringing the handset to his ear, as a way of protecting those outside his office from hearing Josh's bellow.  "Uh, well...she's a Republican," he said quietly, moving the handset away from his ear as soon as he finished speaking. 

Even with the handset held at a distance, Josh's reaction was clearly heard by Sam.  "WHAT?!!" he yelled.  This was followed by a loud crash and then silence. 

"Josh?" Sam asked with trepidation as he returned the phone to his ear.  There was silence and Sam tried again.  "Josh?  Are you there?"  Sam heard movement and then Donna's voice at the other end of the line. 

"Josh?  Are you alright?  What happened?" Donna asked; she had rushed into Josh's office as soon as she heard the crash. 

"I'm fine, Donna," he replied.  "I just...knocked some stuff off my desk." 

"Why?" 

Josh let out a sigh before replying.  "I, uh...got some...strange news and moved my arms in surprise." 

"Strange news?  Like what?" she queried, bending down to pick some files off the floor.  She soon realized what had caused the crashing noise; Josh's coffee mug was lying in pieces on the floor beside his desk.  Before Josh could answer, Sam's voice was once again transmitted through the speakerphone. 

"Josh?  What's going on?" 

"Sam?" 

"Hi Donna.  Is Josh alright?" 

Donna glanced at Josh; his head was resting in his hands, his elbows propped up on his desk, but she could still see the sheepish expression on his face. 

"Yeah, he's fine, Sam.  He just had a little accident, took offence to his coffee mug and some files I think.  I don't know what prompted it though." 

"Uh, I might be able to answer that," Sam confessed. 

"Yeah?" 

"A Republican, Sam?" Josh sputtered before Sam could fill Donna in. 

"What?" Donna asked in confusion.  "Who's a Republican?  Sam," she queried with amusement, "have you gone over to the dark side or something?" 

Sam laughed heartily in response and even Josh smiled at Donna's question.  "No, Donna," Sam replied.  "I've hired an assistant out here.  She's a Republican and, I'm guessing by Josh's response, that he's not too happy about that." 

"Well, Sam, she's *your* assistant, Josh doesn't have any say in the matter." 

"Donna," Josh warned, narrowing his eyes at her but with no real anger in them.  "Honestly, Sam," he continued, directing his voice towards the phone, "what possessed you to hire a Republican assistant?" 

"Josh, I'm sure he didn't *know* she was a Republican when he hired her," Donna interjected.  She had now finished clearing up the mess on the floor and had shut the office door and taken a seat in the visitor's chair; she knew if she left the office, Josh would end up saying something really stupid to Sam. 

"Sam?" Josh questioned incredulously.  "You didn't ask her if she was a Democrat before you hired her?" 

"Uh, no, I didn't," Sam replied. 

"What?  Why the hell not?" 

"Josh, did you ask Donna if she was a Democrat when you hired her?" Sam asked pointedly. 

"Um, no, but she walked into the `Bartlet for America' campaign office so it was obvious that she was," he replied, smiling wistfully as he looked at Donna. 

"And Sindy walked into *my* campaign office," Sam highlighted. 

"Therefore, you didn't realize she wasn't a Democrat," Josh grudgingly allowed. 

"Actually, I did," Sam admitted. 

"What?!  How did you know?  And, if you knew, what the hell was the point of the last minute of our conversation?" Josh demanded. 

"Okay, well, the last minute was about me having a little fun, and I knew she wasn't a Democrat because she told me as soon as she came in." 

"Wait a minute," Josh exploded.  "Are you telling me that not only have you hired a *Republican* for an assistant, but that you *knew* she was Republican when you hired her?  Are you kidding me, Sam?" 

"Josh, she saw me speak at a rally and decided that I'm the better candidate, or rather, she reckons I'm gonna win.  She rightly pointed out that when I win, I won't *just* be representing Democrats, I'll also be representing the Republican constituents within my district.  She wants to make sure that I remember to consider *their* opinions as well." 

"She told you all this?" Josh asked. 

"Yeah, she told me when she came in and demanded a job.  She was pretty persuasive and I was impressed.  She's good, Josh, really good." 

"But she's still a *Republican*," Josh objected. 

"Josh, shut up," Donna interrupted, before he started ranting.  "We have Ainsley on staff and you get on with her okay." 

"Yeah, but I didn't have any *say* in hiring her," he grumbled. 

There was silence from Josh for a moment as he considered the possible repercussions of Sam's decision.  Sam and Donna started to chat between themselves, with Donna asking how the campaign was going and then a thought occurred to Josh that made him a little happier with the situation. 

"I guess it's okay, Sam," he said. 

"What's okay?" Sam asked with confusion. 

"Having a Republican assistant; after all, she's *only* an assistant, it's not like she's gonna be making any real decisions or having much *real* input." 

"Uh, Josh?" 

"Yeah, Sam?" 

"Donna's still in the office, right?" 

"Yeah," Josh confirmed. 

"Are you looking at her right now?" 

"No, I'm trying to find a way to glue my broken coffee mug back together.  Why?" 

"Okay, well, think back over what you just said and then look at Donna, if you're brave enough." 

Josh thought for a moment and then said, "Oh, well, I mean, Donna," he stammered, looking up at her face to find her eyes narrowed at him, "you're different.  I mean...you work in the White House, for me, you're a lot different to *Sam's* assistant.  You obviously have a lot of input...*valuable* input.  I would never -" 

"Quit while you're behind, Josh," Donna advised.  "I know what you meant."  She rose from her seat and stepped towards the door.  Josh bolted from his seat to stop her. 

"Donna, I'm sorry.  You know I wasn't thinking, right?  I just let my mouth run away from me, without communicating with my brain." 

"I know, Josh," she replied, turning to face him and giving him an evil smile.  "I'm not mad, I just wanted to hear you grovel."  Sam's laughter could be heard over the speakerphone and Donna grinned.  She then gave Josh a brief kiss and opened the door.  Turning back to Josh, she said, "If I hear any more of that kind of talk though, Joshua, I'll have the Sisterhood on you faster than you can spit." 

Josh gulped and gave her an apologetic look as she closed the door. 

"Sam, that's all your fault," he accused as he sat down behind his desk again. 

"Hey, don't blame me for you not being able to control your mouth, Josh." 

"Yeah," he sighed.  "So, you said you might not keep Sindy on when you come back to D.C.?  I think that would be a good idea...not keeping her on I mean." 

"Why not?" 

"Sam!" 

"Yeah, yeah.  Let's not start arguing about this again, Josh, huh?  Why don't you tell me about you and Donna instead?  How was your trip to Vermont?" 

"It was good, but I'm not gonna tell you anymore than that." 

Josh and Sam chatted for another few minutes until Donna reappeared to remind Josh he had a meeting on the Hill. 

"Just think, Sam, in a few months time, the guy I'm meeting on the Hill might be you." 

"Yeah, and I'll be giving you hell too," Sam grinned. 

"Like *you'll* ever beat me in an argument, Seaborn," Josh scoffed. 


	2. Revenge 2

**Revenge**

**by:** Kerry

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance   
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** I don't own `em.  
**Summary:** 5th in the Banter and Bets series  
**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to "Bellowed Out", "Husky", "Cracked" and "Revealed" and you need to read them for this to make sense.  Many, many thanks for all the feedback for that fic; it's greatly appreciated. I should probably point out that the time-setting for this is Season 4, while Sam is on his leave of absence.

* * *

"DONNA!" Josh bellowed from his office.  Donna entered a few moments later, glaring at him. 

"Josh, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell?  You have a perfectly good intercom system, as well as two perfectly good legs and feet that you could use to walk to your door and then ask me quietly to come into to your lair, sorry *office*." 

"But then I wouldn't be me," he grinned. 

Donna rolled her eyes and shut the door.  "What do you need?" 

"I want an explanation about this," he said somewhat forcefully, thrusting a piece of paper at her. 

"Um, well," Donna said, glancing at the paper, "it looks like a fax." 

"It *is* a fax.  I want to know *why* it's on my desk." 

"Because it's addressed to you?" Donna replied, her tone sounding questioning. 

"Hey, you're funny," Josh said drolly.  "Donna, that fax is a *position paper*, sent to me yesterday by Sam's assistant." 

"So?  I guess Sam wanted your help with something for his campaign." 

"No, Donna, it didn't come from *Sam*, it came from his *assistant*." 

"She probably wrote it on his behalf." 

"I seriously doubt that; Sam wouldn't write a position paper taking the Republican viewpoint about the Foreign Aid Budget," he blustered.  "This came from *Sindy*, it's all her, I know it.  God, Sam only told me about her two days ago and already she's pissing me off." 

"Okay," Donna said slowly.  "So, what do you need me for?" 

"I want to know why, given the nature of its content, why is it on my desk?" 

"Oh, well, I didn't read it, so I didn't know what was in it," Donna admitted.  Josh cocked his head, as if to say `it's your job to read these things for me' and Donna continued.  "I saw it was on `Seaborn for Congress' paper so I figured you'd want to read it.  Things have been a little hectic today and I haven't had time to go through everything.  I'm sorry, Josh." 

"It's okay," he said softly.  "I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed at Sam though; how could he let her send this?  Doesn't he know I have better things to do with my time?" 

"Maybe he doesn't know she sent it?" 

"Well, he should have better control of his assistant then," Josh said without thinking.  At Donna's raised eyebrows he stammered, "Uh...  
you uh...I...you know what I mean." 

"Yeah.  I think the person who needs to learn how to control something is *you*, namely, your *mouth*." 

Josh looked suitably chastened as he looked at her.  "I know, I'm sorry.  I'm not gonna get anymore of these things on my desk though, am I?" he asked, pointing at the fax. 

"If they're addressed to you, yes, you are." 

"You're supposed to sift out the trash though, Donna," he complained. 

"Josh, she might really write something on Sam's behalf.  If I ignore something that's *actually* from Sam, you'd start yelling at me.  So, anything that comes from Sam's office is going to be placed on your desk." 

Josh let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.  "Remind me again why I'm dating you?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Because you love me," Donna automatically deadpanned. 

"Yeah," he replied, his tone wistful but serious. 

Donna suddenly realized what she had said, what he was agreeing with, and her eyes searched Josh's face; he was now engrossed in a memo and she couldn't read him.  "Josh, you know that...you just ag..." she stammered.  He looked up at her with a furrowed brow.  "It doesn't matter," she finished, standing up and reaching for the doorknob.  "You have Staff in five minutes." 

Josh wandered past her desk a few minutes later.  "I'm going to Staff," he called in passing.  She looked up and acknowledged his statement with a nod.  "By the way, Donna," he said, looking at her directly, "I know what you said earlier, and I know I agreed."  He flashed her a dimpled smile and then charged through the doors towards Leo's office, leaving Donna to stare after him, with her mouth open and feeling stunned. 

* 

By the following Monday, Josh was getting increasingly frustrated.  Sindy had sent another two position papers on various Republican issues, both of which Donna had placed on his desk.  He only read a few lines before throwing them in the trash but he still felt it was a waste of his valuable time.  He'd called Sam to complain and had actually spoken to Sindy; she had told him that it was her *duty* to take advantage of being able to directly contact someone with the ear of the President.  When he finally managed to talk to Sam he assured him it would stop.  Josh was further frustrated though, as he and Donna hadn't been able to spend much quality time together outside of the office since they'd got back from Vermont, and he had his suspicions about why. 

"Donna," he said wearily, late in the afternoon.  "I think I've figured out CJ's revenge plot against us." 

"What?" she asked with surprise.  She was dropping some folders onto his desk but, at his statement, she shut the office door and took a seat. 

"She's keeping us apart," he explained.  "I think she and Toby are in it together." 

"What do you mean?  I didn't think they were doing anything.  I thought they'd just accepted the fact that we got one over on them." 

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Josh said emphatically.  "They'll *never* do that." 

"So, what are they doing then?  I haven't noticed anything." 

"Like I said, they're keeping us apart." 

"Us?" 

"You and me." 

"How are they doing that?  I mean, Josh, we're together." 

"Yeah, but haven't you noticed?  Since we got back from Vermont, I've let you leave early a few nights, or at least, earlier than me, so that you could go home and get some clothes and then meet me at my apartment.  However, every time I've tried to leave, either CJ or Toby has asked me to help them with something.  By the time I've got home, you've been asleep." 

"You think they're doing that on purpose?" she asked skeptically.  "Why would they do that?  I mean, don't they want us together?"  She looked a little alarmed and Josh softened his tone as he replied. 

"Yeah, they want us together, but I do think they're keeping us apart on purpose.  It's an easy way to piss me off, get me frustrated.  They're still smarting over us pulling the wedding prank off." 

"Well, there's not much we can do about it, even if it's true," Donna pointed out. 

"Oh, but there is." 

"Like what?" 

"Well, we could sneak out of here together.  The problem arises because they see you leaving and then keep a careful watch on me.  If we leave together, they won't have time to do anything." 

"So, you want me to start bringing a change of clothes to work with me?" 

"No, you know what I want, Donna." 

"You want me to start leaving clothes at your place?" she guessed. 

"No, although it'd be a start.  I want you to move in with me, you know that." 

Donna sighed.  "Josh, I can't, *you* know that." 

"Why not?" he practically whined. 

She sighed again, really not wanting to have the argument they'd been having every night since the Vermont trip.  This time, she decided to try misdirection.  "For the same reason I can't leave clothes at your place," she explained.  "You don't have enough closet space, since you won't throw out all your `70's stuff.  Why did you even bring them to D.C.?" 

"They'll come back in fashion," he defended.  "It's a way of saving money." 

"You never wear anything except suits or jeans and sweaters," she shot back.  "However, if you're saving money, you should really offer to give me a raise, pay for it out of your own pocket." 

"I really don't think I'll do that," Josh replied with a smile. 

"Yeah?  Well, I think that's going to be my answer every time you ask me to move in with you." 

"What's going to be your answer?" he queried in confusion. 

"I really don't think I'll do that!" 

Josh was incredulous but grinning as he asked, "So, you're saying that to get you to move in with me, I have to give you a raise?" 

"No, I'm saying it'd be a good start." 

"K, `cos, you know, me doing that could get us in a lot of trouble," he smirked. 

* 

An hour or so after their discussion about Donna moving in with Josh, or rather, not moving in with him, he called her into his office again and asked her to close the door. 

"I was thinking," he said as soon as she sat down. 

"Did it-" 

"Don't even think about it, Donnatella," he warned.  "If the words `did it hurt?' leave your lips, you will regret it." 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," she smiled.  "Anyway, what were you thinking about?" 

"You moving in with me." 

"Josh," she sighed.  "Please, not this *again*." 

"No, hear me out," he insisted.  "You said you want a raise, right?"  Donna nodded.  "Well, by moving in with me, you'd technically be *getting* a raise." 

"How do you figure that one?" 

"Well, I'd be paying the rent so, the money you normally pay for rent would be extra money in your pocket," he said logically. 

"Except that I'd still have to pay rent," she replied. 

"Huh?" 

"Josh, do you think I'd move in with you and not pay my way?  I'd pay half the rent for your place." 

"Okay, but you do realize that even *half* of what I pay is more than you pay right now?" 

"Really?"  He nodded.  "Hmm, well, in that case, maybe I *won't* pay half the rent.  But, you know, that's another reason not to move in with you; I'd feel like I wasn't paying my share." 

"That's not a problem," he grinned.  "You can pay me in *kind*, be my slave." 

"Your slave?" she queried with raised eyebrows. 

"Yeah, you know, be at my beck and call, attend to my every whim."  He was waggling his eyebrows and Donna had to stifle a laugh.  "Bring me coffee..." he continued. 

"Okay, Josh, I don't bring you coffee in the office, what the hell makes you think I'd do it at home?" 

"Fantasy," he laughed.  "Seriously though, Donna, I don't expect you to pay anything.  I just want you with me, please," he implored. 

"Josh, I'm sorry.  I'm just not ready.  We've only been together a few weeks, just give it some time." 

"Okay," he grudgingly agreed, tempering it with a warm smile.  "But can you at least leave some clothes at my place?  It'll make it easier for us." 

"Yeah, I can do that," she smiled.  "I'll leave early tonight, go pick some up from my apartment and then meet you at your place." 

"No," he stated firmly.  Donna raised her eyebrows.  "That'll just give Toby or CJ time to get me to work late again.  Why don't we just leave together and then you can go to your place in the morning to change and pick up extra clothes?" he suggested. 

"Oh, so *I* have to get out of bed an hour earlier than you so that I can go and pick up clothes?  That's hardly fair," she protested weakly. 

"Well, you should have brought some clothes over the last time I asked," he smirked. 

* 

"Josh, I need you to go over the Foreign Aid stuff with me, for my briefing tomorrow," CJ said as Josh gathered his things later that night. 

"Not now, CJ.  I'm going home." 

"Josh, I need to know this, and you need to tell me," she persisted. 

"CJ, I know what you're doing, you know." 

"What?  What are you talking about, Josh?" 

"You know that Donna left about ten minutes ago, even though she wasn't supposed to go without me, and now you're trying to keep me in the office so that I don't get to spend any time with her." 

"Why on Earth would I do that?" CJ asked innocently. 

"To punish us for the wedding prank.  Don't try to deny it, CJ; I know you and Toby have this planned." 

CJ smiled devilishly and put up her hands.  "Okay, you've figured us out, we did try to punish you," she admitted.  "However, I really *do* need your help with this stuff." 

"Tomorrow." 

"Josh, tomorrow won't do.  I need to discuss it in my first briefing and we can't guarantee that there will be time in the morning." 

"CJ," he whined.  He let out a long sigh and scrubbed his hands over his face.  "Okay, but you get half an hour and that's it.  If you don't grasp it in that time, tough." 

"Gee, thanks, Josh." 

* 

"Guess what, Josh?" 

"What, Sam?" he replied into the phone. 

"Sindy's gonna come to D.C. with me if I win." 

"What?  Sam, I thought we talked about this.  It's not a good idea." 

"Josh, she's good at her job and I need her; you were right about Bonnie and Ginger, they won't leave Toby, although they said not to tell him that," Sam smiled. 

"Sam, you're gonna be a *Democratic* Congressman, you can't have a *Republican* assistant; how will it look?" 

"Like I'm putting the needs of my constituents first," Sam replied. 

"Did Sindy feed you that line?" 

"Josh!" 

"Sam, I can't believe you're doing this.  It's not gonna end well, you know." 

"It won't be anywhere near as bad as you think.  Honestly, it'll be fine." 

"Well, it's your career, I guess," Josh answered.  "I'm just trying to look out for you." 

"I know, and I appreciate it, really, I do.  Look, we're coming to D.C. in a couple of days, we need to meet and greet some campaign donators there.  I'm gonna come into the office for a couple of hours, catch up with a few people.  I'll bring Sindy with me, let you judge for yourself, first-hand, what she's like." 

"Yeah, okay.  Just don't expect me to *like* her." 

* 

"CJ, I thought when you admitted you and Toby were trying to keep Donna and I apart that it would then stop.  Why are you now asking me to work late when you know Donna already left?" 

"I didn't think you guys were meeting up tonight," she shrugged. 

"What?  Why wouldn't we be?" 

"Well, you've left together for the last couple of nights, in the same car; Donna told me she keeps some clothes at your place now.  I figured when she left in her own car tonight, before you, that she was going home." 

"Yeah, well she's not.  She's going to my place to make dinner for us both.  I said I'd be a half hour behind her.  I can't work late." 

"Josh, I'm sorry, but I do need this stuff to be done." 

"CJ, it's not gonna happen." 

"Don't make me get Toby, Josh," she warned. 

Josh stared at her incredulously.  "Am I supposed to be worried by that?  I don't work for Toby," he reminded her. 

"No, but we can soon get Leo involved.  I'm sure he won't be pleased to hear that you're refusing to help so that you can go home for dinner." 

"It's not just any dinner though, CJ," he informed her.  At her questioning look he explained, "Donna's cooking us homemade lasagne, her mom's recipe.  If I'm late, I won't get any." 

"I'm sure she'll save some for you, Josh," CJ laughed. 

"No, she won't.  She'll put it into a container to bring in for her lunch tomorrow.  Really, CJ, I gotta be there; it's too good to miss." 

"Josh." 

"Look, gimme the stuff you need me to read.  I'll go over it at home and get Donna to make notes for me and type them up first thing in the morning." 

"Josh Lyman, offering a *compromise*, I'm stunned," CJ grinned. 

"Hey, I could just refuse point blank, you know.  Leo's tasted Donna's lasagne before, he'll side with me, especially if I offer to bring him in leftovers tomorrow." 

"You're a devious man, Joshua." 

"Yes, I am.  Now, can I go home?" 

"Go," she sighed, handing him the folder of information. 

Josh didn't need to be told twice; he grabbed his coat and backpack and disappeared from the office as fast as he could, leaving CJ to stare after him, chuckling to herself. 

* 

"Josh!" 

Josh turned around at the sound of his name being called and was surprised to find Sam Seaborn grinning at him from the end of the corridor. 

"Sam, when did you get here?"  Josh was smiling, obviously happy to see his friend, and he waited while Sam caught up to him. 

"About twenty minutes ago, I've been in Toby's office." 

Together, they walked to Josh's office and, as they entered, Josh closed the door behind them. 

"Where's Donna?" Sam asked; she hadn't been at her desk. 

"She's over at the OEOB, doing some filing," Josh grinned. 

"Punishment?" 

"Surprisingly, no," he replied.  Sam looked curious.  "I don't need to punish her like that anymore, I have better ways now," Josh smirked. 

"Can I tell her you said that?" 

"No!" 

"So," Sam said, dropping into the visitor's chair as Josh sat behind his desk, "I assume things are still going well between you and Donna?"  Josh smiled warmly in response, a wistful look appearing on his face; Sam couldn't help grinning. 

"What?" Josh demanded, feeling a little self-conscious. 

"Nothing." 

"Hmm.  Anyway, how are things with you?  When do you need to meet the campaign donators?" 

"Tonight.  There's a reception and then we fly back to California early tomorrow morning." 

"We?" 

"Yeah, me and Sindy.  I told you she was coming." 

"Ah, yes, the Republican," Josh said slightly disdainfully. 

"Josh," Sam warned. 

"Okay, I'll be nice.  Where is she?" 

"Oh, Ainsley came to see Toby while we were there and she and Sindy got talking.  Toby threw them out of his office so they went to the Mess." 

"Figures." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, I mean, it figures that she and Ainsley would get on, since they're both Republicans, and it's not exactly uncommon to find Ainsley in the Mess.  Maybe never stopping eating is a Republican thing."  Sam chuckled at Josh's statement and Josh flashed him a grin.  "So, when do I get to meet her?" 

"In a little while, I guess.  I need to go and visit a few people and then I've been instructed to go to the Oval in about an hour for the start of the Senior Staff meeting; I'll bring Sindy with me." 

"Whoa, there, Sam!" Josh exclaimed.  "Firstly, you shouldn't be at Senior Staff, you're on a leave of absence at the moment.  Secondly, you *certainly* shouldn't be bringing your *Republican* assistant with you." 

"I'm only gonna be there for the start of the meeting.  The President wants to see me and that's the only time he has available.  We're not going to be discussing anything that Sindy can't hear about, so, it'll be a good time for the rest of you to meet her; she and Toby got on okay." 

"Yeah, well, Toby's easily led," Josh smirked. 

"Uh huh, I dare you to tell him that, Josh," Sam challenged.  Josh grinned but didn't take the bait.  "Hey, why don't you bring Donna to Staff, let her meet Sindy?  I want to catch up with her anyway and don't think I'll have time before then." 

"Yeah, okay, I'll bring her along for a few minutes." 

* 

"Sam, it's good to see you," the President greeted as Charlie showed Sam and Sindy into the Oval Office. 

"You too, Sir," Sam replied, shaking the President's hand.  "This is Sindy Conner," he continued, motioning to his assistant. 

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Conner."  He held out his hand and Sindy nervously accepted it, shaking it over-vigorously due to her anxiousness. 

"Hey, Sindy," Sam smiled.  "You can let go now; the President has letters and stuff to sign, he kinda needs a working hand to do that." 

Sindy blushed and immediately let her hand drop to her side.  She was about to apologize when Leo entered from his office.  CJ, Toby, Josh and Donna arrived a few moments later. 

"Sparky!"  CJ enveloped Sam in a hug, which he gratefully received. 

Watching the display of affection between the two friends, Josh brought his hand to his mouth and covered it.  He then `coughed', "Get a room."  Donna automatically smacked him on the arm and he smirked; his smirk grew wider as CJ glared at him and Sam blushed. 

CJ soon noticed the stranger in the room and looked towards Sam. 

"Okay, for those of you who haven't already met her, I'd like to introduce you to Sindy Conner.  She is my trusty assistant," he beamed. 

"*Trusty* assistant, Sam?" CJ questioned.  "You make her sound like a sidekick or something."  Josh started to say something but was silenced by a look from Donna.  "It's good to finally meet you, Sindy," CJ said, extending her hand.  "I've heard a lot about you from Sam." 

"All good I hope," Sindy replied. 

"Well, that'd be difficult," Josh muttered.  

"What was that, Josh?" the President asked. 

"Uh...I...uh," he stammered. 

"Josh, is there a problem?" Leo inquired. 

"No, it's just...uh..." he trailed off, looking from one colleague to another for help; none was forthcoming. 

"Josh?"  Leo's tone was now demanding.  "Do you have a problem with Sindy?" 

"Not as such, no," he hedged.  Everyone in the room was staring at him, waiting for an explanation.  "It's just...I don't think she should be Sam's assistant," he finally said. 

"Why not?" the President asked. 

"Well, she's a *Republican," he practically spat out, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Donna was glaring at him. 

There was stunned silence for a few moments, which was soon broken by the sound of laughter.  Josh looked around the room to see Toby and CJ high-fiving each other and then high-fiving Sam.  Leo and the President were laughing heartily and Sindy was grinning widely.  He glanced at Donna but she had an unreadable look on her face. 

"What?" he demanded.  "What's going on?" 

"Sam," Toby gasped through his laughter, causing everyone in the room to double-take with shock; it wasn't often Toby laughed as energetically.  "Do you want to explain?" 

"Nah," Sam grinned.  "I think this one belongs to CJ." 

Josh was beginning to get impatient and he crossed his arms over his chest, narrowed his eyes and gave CJ a questioning look. 

"Sindy's not a Republican, Josh," she explained.  Josh's eyes grew wide with astonishment as CJ continued.  "She's a true Democrat, as are her parents and grandparents." 

"What?"  Josh looked from CJ to Sindy and found her nodding her head and smirking.  With a fleeting look at an equally smirking Sam, the penny dropped.  "You played me?!" he exclaimed. 

"Yes, yes we did," CJ laughed.  "Not so much the *Master Prankster* now, are you?" 

"Wait, this was to get back at me for the wedding prank?" he deduced.  CJ nodded in confirmation.  "Okay, but you know I didn't act alone in that.  Why are you just getting back at me?  Why not Leo, the President and Donna as well?  Especially Donna." 

"Josh," the President interjected with a smile.  "They could hardly get back at me; they're scared of the Secret Service.  As for Leo, well, he would find easy ways of punishing them." 

"And Donna?" Josh demanded.  He whirled around to look at her and saw her pouting at him.  "Hey, don't try that with me, Donnatella, I'm impervious," he smirked.  "You were as much a part of the wedding prank as I was; if they're going to play a prank on me, you should be a part of it as well." 

"Is it my fault if I'm not as bothered about Sam having a Republican assistant as you are?" she asked pointedly. 

"No, but-" 

"Josh," CJ interrupted.  "Donna was punished as well."  Josh furrowed his brow.  "She had to put up with all your ranting about Sindy being a Republican," she grinned. 

CJ's statement brought a fresh round of laughter to the room and, although he was scowling, Josh felt his shoulders start to heave with laughter as well. 

"I can't believe you did this, Sam," Josh whined.  "What did I do to you?  I didn't trick you with the wedding thing." 

"No, but you didn't tell me about you and Donna, either," Sam pointed out with a laugh.  "That'll teach you to keep me out of the loop." 

* 

"Morning," Josh said as he leaned over to kiss Donna. 

"Hi, how long have you been awake?" 

"A while."  He smiled as he pulled her head down to rest on his chest; she immediately pushed herself up and looked at him. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked with obvious concern. 

"No," he soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her upper arm.  "I just...I started thinking about something as I fell asleep last night and, when I woke up, I was still thinking about it." 

"What is it?  Is it work?" 

"No, well, not exactly...it's to do with yesterday, the Sindy thing." 

"Oh, Josh," Donna sighed.  "You're not *still* hung up on that, are you?  They played a prank on you and they did it well.  You're just pissed that they played you at your own game." 

"Nah, that's not what's bothering me." 

"It's not?" 

"No.  See, I know that Sam and CJ claimed yesterday's supposed *victory*, and I know Toby played a small part in it, but I think they had help." 

"Yeah, well, Leo and the President helped, you know that."  Donna was now sitting up in bed, her back against the headboard, with her head twisted round to look at Josh. 

"Ah, but if Leo and the President had come up with the *idea*, they would have been gloating a lot more yesterday than they were." 

"What are you getting at, Josh?" 

He turned on his side to face her fully.  "I think, no, I *know* that there was another mastermind behind this." 

"It was CJ," Donna said, furrowing her brow. 

"No, it was *you*," he accused, although there was no anger in his tone, only mild humor. 

"Me?" Donna asked innocently. 

"Yes, *you*, Donnatella."  He looked directly into her eyes and held her gaze.  "I have a feeling that CJ came to you and asked for help with getting me back; this whole thing has the mark of Donnatella Moss." 

"I don't know what you mean," she defended weakly. 

"Yes, you do.  CJ's devious, but I don't think she's devious enough to have come up with a plan involving Sam when he's on the other side of the country.  She already admitted that she and Toby were trying to keep you and I apart, I think that was her original plan and then you helped her out with this one.  I'm right, aren't I?" 

"Uh..."  Instead of answering, Donna tried to climb out of bed.  Josh grabbed her arm to stop her. 

"Oh, no you don't, Donna," he laughed.  "Answer please." 

"What gave it away?" she asked, crawling under the covers again and running a hand up his chest; he grabbed her hand in his own to still her movements. 

"Don't try to distract me, Donna," he smirked.  "I started thinking about the position papers *Sindy* sent.  There's no way they would normally have found their way to my desk; you had to be in on it or you would have just read them and thrown them away, or whatever." 

"That doesn't mean I'm the mastermind, Josh; maybe CJ asked me to make sure the faxes got to your desk?" 

"Nope, CJ wouldn't have come up with the idea for the position papers, I know her, and I know *you*." 

Donna smiled seductively.  "You love it when I'm devious, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do," he admitted with a grin.  "But don't think that means you're getting away with it.  When did you plan all this anyway, when did CJ approach you?" 

"Remember she wasn't talking to us when we got back from Vermont?"  Josh nodded.  "And remember you went to talk to her and she threw you out?  I then went to talk to her?" 

"Yeah," he said slowly. 

"I got her to start talking to us by saying I'd help her get back at you." 

"Donna!  That's...that's..." 

"It's what?" 

"It's no way to treat your boss, and it's certainly no way to treat the man you share a bed with." 

"Maybe not, but it was fun," she grinned. 

"Yeah, well your punishment's not gonna be fun," he warned. 

"I'm going to be punished?" 

"Oh, yeah," he smirked as he grabbed her hands and drew her into a lingering kiss. 

When they broke apart, Donna asked, "And just what is this punishment going to be, Josh?" 

"Let's just say that your punishment is going to be very *satisfying* for me," he replied with a mischievous grin. 

  
The End 

  
The next part of the series is called "Fool's Game" - you don't really think CJ's going to let Josh and Donna off quite that easily, do you?. <g>  I apologise for taking so long to get this part posted but real life got a little hectic.  I should hopefully have the next part out by the end of the week. 

Sequel: "Fool's Game" 


End file.
